


Forever Yours, Faithfully

by Zyxst



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Temperature Play, Vampire Sebastian Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You welcome Sebastian with open arms.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Forever Yours, Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> Heard Faithfully by Journey this morning and this baby story happened.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YalgKfrOdsI
> 
> iubțică = baby, sweetheart

When I opened the door, I did not expect to see Sebastian standing there. My eyes roamed, taking in how human he looked wearing khaki trousers, a blue polo shirt, and horn-rimmed sunglasses. I sighed. "What are you doing here?" Shaking my head, I grabbed one of his hands and pulled him toward me. "Nevermind. Just get in here."

"I missed you, too," he said, his voice rough and low. He pushed his glasses up into his hair and, looking into his blue-grey eyes, I realized it.

"Oh my God. Sebastian! When was the last time you fed?" I caressed his cheeks. "You're skin is like ice! Oh my GOD." I ran my palms up and down his cold, bare arms in an effort to warm him. "We need to get you in hot bath."

Sebastian stilled my hands with a smile. "I love that you care so much for me, iubțică. I'll feed soon, I promise." He pressed kisses to my knuckles, then my mouth. I didn't hesitate to open my mouth for him. The coolness of his tongue against the warmth of mine brought a shiver over my body. Sebastian drew me into his embrace unconsciously. As a vampire who hadn't fed recently, he had no heat to share.

Reluctantly, I pulled away. "You should go feed, Seb." 

"Why should I leave you now?" he asked before sprinkling barely-there kisses down my neck. My head fell to the side. His teeth scraped against my flesh as his kisses turned more heated with desire. "Iubțică, answer me." 

I hummed in confusion. He grinned and tapped my nose. That snapped me out of it. "Stop that." I scrunched my nose in disgust. "What did you say?"

"Asked why I should leave? Are you worried I will starve?"

"No! I just ..." I knew I was blushing. Saying it out loud in a serious discussion always put me off. Seb was quite stubborn. "Iwanttofuck," I said in a rush.

"Ahh, I see. You know I have fingers. And a tongue. And you have your toys." He gripped the back of my neck with one hand and my jaw in the other, forcing me to focus on his eyes. "I do not need to use my cock to pleasure you."


End file.
